With development and improvement of CMOS processing technologies, and by considering the price advantage of CMOS, a CMOS video camera using a CMOS image sensor has been used more and more widely in the field of video surveillance.
In order to improve imaging effect, it is required to fill light for the CMOS video camera in some cases. In the prior art, it is usually to apply a normally on light-filling lamp to fill light for the CMOS video camera.